<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Master by annpar2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687800">Haunted Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009'>annpar2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ezra needs a hug, Gen, Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Nightsisters (Star Wars), Possession, ghost - Freeform, ghost ezra bridger, maul needs a vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezra and Maul travels to Dathomir to gain the knowledge they seek, the Nightsisters demand payment for the use of their magic.<br/>Ezra suddenly finds himself as a ghost bound to Maul forever. </p><p>What happens next? came and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Darth Maul, master and apprentice - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Dathomir, Ezra followed Maul inside a large, strange looking cave, inside layed ruined pillars, lanterns and lamps glowing bright and in the centre a stone Altar. Ahead of them both, a door, one could mistake it for a temple. </p><p>Inside laid a lot of object’s, but mostly flasks and herbs, spears, some tech lying around and a few candles lighting up the room.  </p><p>“I have gathered many things, secrets to help us restore our memories” Maul informed as he walked into the room. </p><p>Looking around the room Ezra felt unimpressed “Look at all this junk” </p><p>“Do not touch anything, these are artefacts from my past from a time when my power was almost absolute,” Maul order as he went to his desk and starting preparing the potion. </p><p>Ezra ignored him and continued to walk around the room, looking around he came across a strange painting of a blond woman. But it looked to be damaged by scratches. </p><p>Looking down Ezra noticed a lightsaber lying there and around it more candles that lit up the small area. He reached his hand out to grab it. </p><p>“Get away from there!” Maul yelled furious at the boy.  </p><p>Ezra instantly walked back and looked at Maul “is that a lightsaber?”</p><p>“Indeed, yes, but not like any that you would know if your Mandolorian friend was here” Maul answered with a short chuckled at the thought. “She could explain it to you” </p><p>Maul then handed over two large cups to the boy and they both made their way out from the room and to the Altar. Maul placed the cups on the Altar and as well three tall flasks. “I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs.”</p><p>“This. This Altar is the focus of their ancient power” Maul explained as he purred the flasks with their green liquid to the cups. “Now, to initiate the merge we must each drink this potion” </p><p>Ezra grabbed the cup Maul handed over to him “Hmm, you first” </p><p>Maul smiled and brought the cup to his mouth and drank the potion with large gulps, once finished he looked at Ezra and told him. “To complete the spell you must drink it all, just like me, all of it.” </p><p>Ezra looked down at his cup with hesitation, but since Maul was just fine it was safe to drink. He drank down the potion quickly, not tasting very pleasant either.</p><p>“It’s… working” Maul smiled pleased, then his eyes turned bright green. </p><p>“Where is he?!” Maul demanded.</p><p>“I want to know how to destroy the Sith,” Ezra said.</p><p>Both Ezra’s and Maul’s eye’s looked up as the spell worked its way to their minds, uncovering the knowledge they both desired to know and become clear to them. </p><p>“I see, I understand,” Maul smiled.</p><p>“Who is that? I know him” Ezra asked confused. Then they both collapsed at the Altar, taking in deep breath.</p><p>“Of course, it ends where it began, a desert planet with twin suns” Maul mumbled to himself. </p><p>“He is alive, I-I can’t believe he is still, alive,” Ezra said in disbelief. </p><p>Then slowly one by one the lanterns lights disappeared until the cave was covered with darkness and then a dark presence started to come around them.</p><p>“It is time to pay our debt,” Maul stated. He and Ezra looked around the dark cave now, both being very uneasy on what will happen next. </p><p>“Wait, wait! What is happening?” Ezra asked, scared as the sudden pot just shattered behind him. </p><p>Then from the Altar green bright ghost came out from it, they flew up as they looked down at Maul and Ezra. </p><p>“What is that?” Ezra asked, watching them fly around the cave. </p><p>“Pay our tune,” the green ghost spoke in a whispering manner. </p><p>“The spirits of the Nightsisters must be compensated for the use of their magic” Maul explained as he took a few steps backwards. </p><p>“So pay them and let’s get out of here!” Ezra yelled in a hurry but also in fear. </p><p>“The price is our flesh and blood, don’t let them touch you!” Maul warned as he watched one of the ghosts tired to swoop in, but missed the boy. </p><p>“Now you tell me?!” Ezra replied, still keeping his eyes on these ghosts. </p><p>“Pay our tune” the ghost repeated in a demanding voice.</p><p>“We need to run, right now!” Ezra yelled at Maul who for the first time saw the ex-Sith looked somewhat afraid of these ghosts. It was a first to see him like this, never had Ezra imagined that Mual would fear these spirit's. </p><p>Ezra didn’t wish to wait any longer and find out what would happen next and so made a run for Maul’s ship, it laid just ahead outside from this cave. Maybe if he and Maul could get off-planet, Perhaps then they could escape from these ghosts. </p><p>Maul’s eyes widened at the realisation what was happening. Ezra had made a run for it and gained the attention of all the ghosts in the cave, they chased him down, laughing madly which sent shivers to them both. He ran after Ezra, Maul was not about to lose him to these witches as he yelled in panic “Ezra, Look out!” </p><p>Ezra wasn’t sure why Maul cried out his name, besides he was so close as he could see the ship sitting outside of the cave waiting for him, he just needed to run a bit further to reach it. But as Ezra ran, he felt a strange cold feeling through his body and soon enough he found himself unable to move, looking down at his body in panic, he saw green mist surrender all his limbs and fear spark light lightning within him. Green mist just like the ghosts.</p><p>“You are mine now boy!” The ghost laughed from behind Ezra and then flew right into his body. </p><p>“No! my apprentice.” Maul shouted as he watched in horror as the ghost flew forward at Ezra and flew inside his body, possessing the boy. For a moment Ezra stood still there before turning around and slowly made his way back to the Altar. </p><p>“Release him at once!” He demanded angrily and the ghost who looked at him with glowing green eyes, smirking. </p><p>“The debt has been paid, we will not release this one.” the spirit inside Ezra’s body said with a raspy voice, slightly amused at the Zabrak’s reaction. It had been so long since she last possessed a body, the feeling was quite pleasing. </p><p>“He doesn’t belong with you witches. Release him and I will gather the flesh and blood of others as payment.” Maul bargained, hoping to gain his apprentice’s freedom. He couldn’t leave Ezra behind, not like this.</p><p>“We are only willing to trade him for your flesh and blood,” another ghost spoke as it flew around him, watching him with the eyes of a predator. </p><p>“Do you take me for a fool? No, I will not sacrifice myself!” Maul growled, already having an idea of what the Nightsister wanted and he would not allow it!</p><p>“If you do not wish to trade, then leave this place! We have no future use of you,” the ghost within Ezra’s body hissed, if the Zabrak wasn’t going to trade with them then he should just leave. </p><p>“Not without the boy, I won’t!” Maul declared, his yellow eyes burning into the misty greens ones of the one who possessed his apprentice. </p><p>“Fool! Leave this place before we change our minds,” another ghost warned. </p><p>Maul gave them a hateful glare, if he only could help Ezra, but how? An idea came to mind and it’s was good as any at this point. Maul reached out into the Force in search of Ezra’s presence. If he could not barbarian with the Nightsisters, then perhaps he could help his apprentice fight off the ghost's grip over him. </p><p>“There you are,” Maul muttered when he finally found Ezra. However, the teen’s will was blocked away, like being imprisoned in his own mind. </p><p>“Ezra! Fight it!” he called to the teen who could barely notice Maul’s presence, ”Ezra! You need to fight it, don’t give in to these cursed witches!”</p><p>For a moment there Maul could feel Ezra tap onto their weak bond, he could feel the boys struggle to fight for control over his own body and for a second there. Ezra could see Maul, but it didn’t last long as the ghost who possessed him, fought back and easily took over control once more. </p><p>“You wish to have the boy, yet you are unwilling to give your life for his?” the ghost in Ezra’s body questioned and grin wickedly. “Then have what we are willing to give.” </p><p>Maul didn’t understand what they meant by that, but it couldn’t be any good. To his horror, he watched as the other ghosts started to chant as two others flew over Ezra's body. “No! Stop this as once!”</p><p>The ghosts ignored him and continued with their work, they reached out their arms through Ezra’s body and started to pull Ezra's very soul, taking him out from its vessel and as they did so, it almost looked like they were cutting the spider webs that held the soul and the body together until they threw Ezra away, like he was nothing to them. </p><p>What happened next surprised Maul, a green chain suddenly appeared around his neck as he could feel the heavy touch of it and it also appeared around Ezra’s ghost form. It locked into place with a click sound and then the chain disappeared into thin air.</p><p>“M-Maul? What happened?” Ezra questioned confused, why was he sitting on the ground? Wasn’t he running out from this cave? Looking around his surroundings he saw his body standing right behind him with green glowing eyes. “What? Is that? That’s my body!” </p><p>Ezra instantly got up to his feet and walked forward to it as he tried to reach out for his body only to see his transparent arms to get shock with electricity as he tried to touch it. Astonished and shocked at what just happened, Ezra looked down at his own body worriedly and noticed that he himself looked almost like a ghost, but how? Why did this happen?</p><p>“W-What has happened to me?!” Ezra asked with a trembling voice as he desperately looked at Maul for answers. Was he dead? He wasn’t sure, at least he didn’t feel dead.</p><p>“What have you witches done?!” Maul sneered, his body trembling in rage. He reached out with his hand to his neck where he had felt the chain wrap around his throat, only to find that it was gone, and he looked down at his apprentice’s ghost in worry.</p><p>“We have given what you desired,” the Nightsister laughed. “The boy’s soul is bound to you, just like you wanted. Now, leave this place.”</p><p>“This is not what I wanted!” Maul yelled as the retreating ghosts, clenching his fists. They stopped and Ezra’s body turned around to look at the Nightbrother with warning eyes.</p><p>“We only required the flesh and blood,” she began, impassively. “But if you are so insistent, then perhaps we will be taking your body after all!”</p><p>Maul growled as he leaped back when Ezra's body came forward, the emerald lightsaber blazing to life as it swung at the Zabrak with intent of doing serious harm. He knew that he could easily outmatch the ghost in his apprentice’s body, but he had no chance of defeating the souls of the Nightsisters, knowing that his blade would cut right through them without doing any damage.</p><p>With a grim face, Maul ran towards the mouth of the cave, Ezra being dragged by the invisible chain that bound them together.</p><p>“Wait! No, Maul!” Ezra cried out as he tried to slow the Zabrak down. “We need to go back! My body is in there!”</p><p>“There is no use! They won’t bargain with us,” Maul stated as he continued running toward his ship, the Nightbrother. He pressed a button on his belt and the ram lowered as he boarded the ship, his metal feet clanking loudly against the floor as he moved toward the pilot seat.</p><p>“No! No, there must be something they would want, right?” Ezra asked desperately as he floated over towards Maul’s right side, facing the ex-Sith with pleading eyes. “There must be.”</p><p>Maul looked over to Ezra, the last statement sounded so forlorn, causing an uncomfortable ache within his chest, one that he was not familiar with. No, he couldn’t get distracted by whatever he was feeling. Not now, not when he finally had gotten the answers he deserved!</p><p>“There is not, I’m afraid. I had offered the Nightsisters the flesh and blood of others in exchange for your body, but they had denied my offer.” </p><p>Maul turned his attention back towards the console and put in the new coordinates as the ship flew up into the sky before heading out into open space. The travel through hyperjump would be about a week’s journey, and Maul was not looking forward to it, his nerves jumping in anticipation for what awaited him on Tatooine.</p><p>“No! Turn around, Maul! Please!” Ezra begged the Zabrak, who didn’t even bat an eye at the boy’s pleas. </p><p>Ezra could only watch helplessly as they finally reached space before jumping into hyperspace. The familiar blue, white colours appeared at the viewport and Ezra felt as if he just got abandoned by Maul. </p><p>“You have my deepest apologies, Ezra Bridger. I had never intended for you to lose your body, this is quite unfortunate,” Maul apologised while looking at Ezra’s ghostly form who floated next to him. </p><p>“But, there must be a way to get my body back.” </p><p>“I have already told you, apprentice. I had already tried to bargain with the Nightsisters, but they did not want to give up your body.” Maul explained once more to Ezra, whose eyes flickered from pleading to a different emotion. One that Maul was all too familiar with. Hatred.</p><p>“No! This, this is your fault! I should have never trusted you!” Ezra yelled angrily and since he didn’t need to breathe, he continued. “I should have just stayed on Atollon” </p><p>At the mere mention of Atollon made Ezra homesick. Kanan was so right, he should have never trusted Maul. Looking down at his ghostly body, this was where that trust had gotten him to. How would he even explain this to Kanan and the others? Could they even see him? Well, Maul could, so maybe they could too. </p><p>“Your anger towards me is rightfully placed, but blaming this matter on me won’t help you.” Maul sneered, his patient starting to run thin from the continuous begging from his apprentice. Taking a deep breath, his nostrils flared as he tried to calm himself down “Did I know this would happen? No. Will I help you to retrieve your body? Yes, but only if you accept to become my apprentice in return.” </p><p>It wasn’t so difficult to understand, the Nightsisters had no interest in letting go of the teen’s body. But this was a great disadvantage as well, how could Ezra be his apprentice without a vessel? In this state, he could only teach him about the Force itself, but lightsaber training would be out of the question.</p><p>“Seriously?! After all that has transpired today? You still expect me to become your apprentice after all of that?! And now you are telling me that you will return me to my body only if I become your pupil, when this was all because of a mess you created in the first place?!” Ezra yelled back at Maul. He was absolutely furious with the zabrak. </p><p>“Then, by all means, Stay as you are! I’m sure life as a ghost is more amusing than one of the living!“ Maul snapped back. He just had enough of this defiance. </p><p>Ezra’s eyes widened and his jaw became slack upon hearing Maul’s words, was he going to leave him like this? “Wait! You can’t leave me like this, Maul!”</p><p>“I don’t have to do anything. If you aren’t willing to become my apprentice, then I suggest you get comfortable living as a ghost,” Maul stated, his voice slightly strained from the residue anger towards himself, feeling irresponsible for losing his apprentice's vessel.</p><p>Ezra watched Maul in disbelief, so this was his fate now? To live like some ghost, bound to Maul until he dies? This couldn't be it! Surely this must be some kind of sick joke from the Force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul got up from his chair and walked down the small hall, going straight for his chambers. </p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Ezra asked when he noticed the ex-Sith leave the cockpit.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Maul rubbed his eyes tiredly. “If you must know, I’m retiring to my chambers. Do not disturb me.” </p><p>“Believe me, I won’t,” Ezra grumbled back as he watched Maul leave the room. </p><p>He then stood there for a moment, deep in thought, what else he could do on this ship? And just where even was this ship heading to anyways? Looking down at the console, an idea came to mind and Ezra couldn’t help but to smile to himself. Perhaps there was a way he could change the course? </p><p>“If I can just reach the others,” Ezra mumbled to himself thoughtfully. Maul was unwilling to help him but his family were always willing to help no matter how bad the situation looked. </p><p>He had made up his mind, Concluding that it would be worth being yelled at for changing the route of the ship. There was no way he was letting Maul have his way, not after what happened that day. Ezra reached out towards the console and was about to press the necessary buttons when, suddenly, his hand slipped through the panel. Horrified at the sight, he withdrew his hand before attempting, again and again, each time baring the same results. fear and shock spread through his body of what he just witnessed.</p><p>“No no, don’t do this to me,” he said desperately, his voice trembling.</p><p>This had to work, it just had to! He tried again, this time trying to pull at the ship out from hyperdrive, but once more Ezra’s hands went through the object. He couldn’t touch anything and the feeling of despair grew. </p><p>“Why?! Just why did this have to happen to me?!” Ezra cried out loudly, hoping to receive an answer to, but was only met with silence. </p><p>Ezra plopped down onto one of the seats in the cockpit, wallowing in his sorrows, accepting the fact that he couldn’t touch anything, much less change the course of this ship. Staring down at the hall, he could see the crew lounge. He got up and was surprised when he found himself floating instead of walking towards the lounge area. </p><p>As he looked around the empty room, Ezra felt like crying, overcome by homesickness once more. However, he doubted that he had any tears to shred, being nothing more than a phantom and instead, attempted to sit down onto the couch, half-expecting to fall through. Much to his surprise, he didn’t.</p><p>“That is a relief,” he sighed out and tried to think of a way he could reach home. If he couldn’t fly the ship,  then what else could he try? He was deep in thought when memories of Kanan surfaced, particularly of the lesson where he had told Ezra to trust in the Force. </p><p>“That’s it! I can still contact Kanan via the Force!” Ezra said with new hope growing within him. If he could contact Kanan, then this nightmare could be over!</p><p>Closing his eyes, Ezra tried to clear his mind from any distraction before attempting to search for Kanan's presence through their Master and Padawan bond. It took Ezra a lot of effort, more than usual when he finally felt Kanan’s presence. But it was so far out of reach, it almost felt as if he was holding a line of yarn that could snap any moment.</p><p>“Kanan,” Ezra whispered in hopes for his master to hear him as he reached out through the Force and waited for a response that never came. </p><p>“Kanan, please I need you!” Ezra called out once more in a pleading voice, but maintaining the weal connection was much more difficult than he had remembered. Eventually, he was forced to let go of the bond, feeling completely exhausted by the effort and was forced to let go. </p><p>Ezra leaned back at the couch, barely able to move. Why was he feeling so tired all of the sudden? It had never taken him this much energy to reach Kanan before, and he hadn’t even been successful. Perhaps it was because Kanan was much too far away in the Galaxy. </p><p>Not able to do anything other than lie down on the couch, Ezra stared up at the dull, gray ceiling. It wasn’t very interesting to look at, already having studied all of the small scratches that decorated the metal, and Ezra settled for closing his eyes instead. Some sleep might do him good, and he welcomed the darkness.</p><p>Ezra attempted to clear his mind and tried, but he found himself tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. </p><p>Ezra laid there on the sofa for what he assumed to be a good few hours and had yet fallen asleep despite feeling tired. Usually, it only took mere minutes for him to reach a deep slumber and he idly wondered if it could be for the fact that was on the same ship as Maul. Or perhaps it was something more than that - did spirits even require sleep? </p><p>He hadn’t thought of what spirits needed or didn’t need, but it made sense that the daily requirements didn’t apply to them. </p><p>The thought that he couldn’t sleep wasn’t a pleasant one, but after just lying around for a few hours he did feel some of his strength had returned.</p><p>“Great, I can’t even sleep anymore,” Ezra muttered to himself sarcastically as he got up from the couch, feeling that he had enough strength to move around again. </p><p>Still feeling very disappointed at the fact he couldn't contact Kanan earlier through the Force, Ezra floated around and took a better look at the lounge area. He noticed that the room itself was very dusty and guessed that Maul wasn’t a big fan of cleaning. The small kitchen looked at least clean and the idea of seeing Maul cook almost made Ezra laugh. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes, cutting his laughter short. </p><p>“Wait, is that-?” Ezra asked a bit unsure. He floated over to the table and he was indeed correct. There was a Radio installed with a transmitter and a hologram for calling. It looked pretty older, much older than the one his parents... used to transmit their messages. However, it still looked to be in working condition and excitement filled him.</p><p>Eagerly Ezra tried to turn the transmitter on, he could still send his family a message! But much like earlier when he tried to press the buttons on the control panel in the cockpit, his hand went through the object, making Ezra upwardly curse at the situation he had found himself in. </p><p>“So this is it. I will never be able to contact them,” Ezra somberly told himself, feeling so useless. He couldn’t do anything, not anymore. </p><p>Still, he stubbornly eyed the radio. Unable to give up, Ezra decided to try again, inwardly wondering if he was becoming insane like Maul, expecting different results each time using the same methods. Much like his previous attempt, he couldn’t touch it and he was beginning to think this was a waste of time.</p><p>He was about to give up when an epiphany hit him. Ghosts were known to possess people and have the ability to move objects, which would mean that there should be a possibility for him to turn on the radio. Hope filled Ezra once more, now he only had to figure out as to how spirits use this ability.</p><p>“Come on,” Ezra begged as he tried once more, but this time he concentrated his will on the radio transmitter, focusing all his effort on it. Much to his surprise and excitement, Ezra began to feel the metallic switch button under his finger and he immediately pressed down on it, causing the device to come to life. </p><p>“Yes! I did it, I actually did it” Ezra cheered happily at the fact that he could finally touch an object again. It felt so good. “Now, I just need to send the message.” </p><p>Ezra started to press a few of the buttons on the device, but the progress was quite slow, taking up a lot of concentration on his part. The Ghost crew had their own private number for messages, that Ezra fortunately remembered. Once he finished typing in the sequence to contact his family, he pressed another button to initiate the call. However, just as Ezra was about to speak into the microphone, loud rock music burst through the entire ship’s speaker system.</p><p>“AHH!” Ezra cried out in surprise and jumped backwards from where he was floating. He hadn’t been expecting this! </p><p>Quickly, he rushed over to the device and tried to turn it off before it could wake up Maul. However, in his panicked state, Ezra lacked focus and he was back to square one where his hand would go through the objects again. “Just turn off already!”</p><p>There was a loud shout that was heard from the room next to the kitchen and Ezra knew he was now in deep trouble. </p><p>Maul stormed out from his chambers and he didn’t look very amused at the situation, his lips pulled down into a snarl and his eyes burning with unspoken rage. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?!” he demanded, hissing through clenched teeth.</p><p>He looked over at the panicking teen who frantically attempted to turn off the radio only to have his hand go through the object instead. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened,” Ezra stammered out and apologized, becoming more alarmed before the Zabrak. </p><p>“Don’t know what happened?!” Maul repeated Ezra's words in a mocking manner as he stomped over to the radio and turned it off, the music instantly stopped playing. Still very much annoyed at the situation, he turned to face his apprentice with sharp, calculating eyes, and asked in a calm but dangerous voice, “Now,... explain to me why you decided to play loud music in the middle of the night?” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to-, I was just bored and thought I could listen to the news” Ezra lied to Maul, he couldn’t have the ex-Sith know what he was up to. </p><p>“Hm, I wouldn’t recommend listening to the Empire's new-feeds, it’s nothing but lies there,” Maul advised as he eyed Ezra carefully. He turned his attention back to the Radio and opened the metallic panel on its backside, reaching in to pull a wire out, effectively disabling the device before closing it again. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Ezra asked worriedly as he watched Maul disable the transmitter. “No, please? I have nothing better to do than listen to something on that radio.” </p><p>“Oh, you won't be needing such distractions anymore, Ezra,” Maul chuckled a little at the thought that his apprentice took him for a fool. </p><p>“Now, tell me why you are so desperate to keep the radio functional,” Maul demanded while he studied  Ezra with sharp eyes, watching any signs that may indicate dishonesty.</p><p>“Like I told you, I just wanted to listen to the news. Besides, I can’t touch anything on this ship which doesn’t give me many options on how to pass my time here,” Ezra explained, hoping Maul would take the bait.</p><p>“Yet, you managed to turn the radio on. I wonder, how did you manage that?” Maul questioned, narrowed his eyes dangerously on the boy. </p><p>Ezra tensed at that statement and knew that there was no use in lying. “I-I... It took a lot of effort to turn it on, I really had to concentrate.” </p><p>“Silence! do not take me for a fool, apprentice!” Maul barked, baring his teeth. It was bad enough that he had been woken up by loud rock music in the middle of the night, but to be lied to so blatantly? He would not tolerate that. </p><p>Ezra remained silent, biting the insides of his lips nervously. This didn’t look good. How did Maul know what he had been attempting? </p><p>“You were attempting to contact your friends, weren’t you.” Maul circled around Ezra like a predator, noting the surprised look on the boy’s face and smirked. That confirmed that he was correct in his assessment. “So you were, but clearly failed and instead the radio turned on. Hmm, how unfortunate for you.” </p><p>“I tried to contact them, so what?! There is nothing wrong with that!” Ezra stated defensively. Sure he knew Maul wouldn’t like the idea of him calling his family, but why should the Zabrak care anyways?</p><p>“You are well aware that you aren’t supposed to be contacting your friends. It will only put them in harm's way.” Maul informed in a very disappointed tone and placed his hand onto his lightsaber’s hilt to emphasize his point. “We wouldn’t want them to have an accident, now would we, Ezra?” </p><p>“Don’t you dare hurt them!” Ezra yelled at the ex-Sith, his eyes wide with fright at the thought of the ex-Sith slaughtering his family as he watched helplessly, unable to do anything in his ghost form. </p><p>“Me? I would never dream of hurting them, Ezra. But I won’t have much of a choice if you are insisting on me to,” Maul taunted, taking a step forward as he pointed at the boy. “It is you who would be hurting them, Ezra. By contacting them, you will force them to challenge me, which would result in their needless demise.” </p><p>“No! That’s not true!” Ezra retorted in disbelief, disturbed by Maul’s logic. How could someone think like that? It wasn’t normal! </p><p>“But it is. If you really wish to keep your friends safe, then behave and don’t try to contact them or you will regret it dearly,” Maul threatened with a sneer. It was quite amusing to watch his apprentice’s resolve crumble before him, so desperate to keep his family safe that he would bend to the Zabrak’s will. </p><p>“I-I understand, I’m... sorry.” Ezra apologized, he knew Maul was a great fighter, having seen his ability first hand on Malachor and knew that his threats were very much real. For now, Ezra acknowledged that it would be best to comply to Maul’s wishes until a better opportunity presented itself. </p><p>“I’m so glad we have come to an understanding,” Maul grinned and was a bit surprised at how quickly Ezra apologised. Still, he would need to keep an eye on the boy.</p><p>“Yeah, real great.” Ezra said sarcastically before asking curiously, hoping for a change in topic, “I forgot to ask you earlier, but where are we headed exactly?” </p><p>Maul laughed at the question. “Oh, you will find out soon enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, Chapter 2 is out and wow was this an amusing chapter to write XD<br/>stay tuned for more as I have big plans for this story hehehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at Chopper's base, Kanan and Sabine had been patiently waiting for Ezra to return from his little trip with Maul. They both were sitting in the lounge area of the Ghost Playing a friendly game of Dejarik.</p><p>"It's been too long, he should have returned by now," Kanan said worryingly.</p><p>"Give Ezra a bit more time, he is more capable than you think," Sabine stated. Sure, Ezra was quite clumsy as a kid, but he has improved a great deal ever since he joined the Ghost family.</p><p>"It's been more than a few hours, he never takes this long and when Ezra does, He at least reports in," Kanan pointed out and got up from the couch, closing the game they were playing. </p><p>"Hey, I was winning, you know!" Sabine whined, she got up and started following the blind Jedi to the Phantom. "So waiting time is long over I guess." </p><p>"Do you know what planet Ezra and Maul went to?" Kanan asked patiently and stood by the control panel of the Phantom, waiting for her to do the rest. </p><p>"Of course, the tracker never lies," Sabine grinned. She looked down at her arm writ-glove, trying to find where Ezra had gone to. "Strange, the tracker is offline."</p><p>"What?! They couldn't possibly have found it, we hid it too well." Kanan said, surprised at the news. Ezra didn’t know he was tracked… right?</p><p>"Well, they must have found it, but just let me check up the tracker's history log and…. They went to Dathomir." Sabine informed. She was a bit shocked herself at the discovery, Dathomir wasn't a popular planet after all, most people stayed clear from that place for good reason.</p><p>"Are you sure he is on that planet?" The blind Jedi questioned. He wasn't surprised that Maul took Ezra to a strange planet like Dathomir, but the fact that tracker had been disabled was worrisome.</p><p>"I'm sure of it, that is if they haven't left the planet." Sabine said as she sat down in the pilot’s seat and put in the new route into the Phantom’s navi-computer. </p><p>“Woop woop” Chopper beeped from behind them. </p><p>“Chopper, what are you doing here? No! you can’t come along.” Sabine told the droid who responded with a grumpy beep. </p><p>“Keep it down, we’re going after Ezra. He is with Maul and hasn't returned yet.” Kanan informed his metallic friend who beeped right back at him.</p><p>“No, don’t do that. Just buy us some time until we return, okay?” Kanan asked Chopper who stared at him for a moment before giving in and slid down the ladder and back into the Ghost. </p><p>“Well, at least Hera won’t know we are doing this.” Sabine said and flew the Phantom into space before jumping into hyperjump. </p><p>“If she knew, she wouldn’t let us go alone, not after what happened last time.” Kanan agreed and remembered how Maul had almost managed to kill them all. It was a miracle they all made it out alive.</p><p>“I don’t blame her, but why does Ezra trust Maul so easily?” Sabine asked, confused. What did Ezra see in Maul anyways and what reason did Ezra have to keep trusting the ex-Sith?</p><p>“He doesn’t, at least from what Ezra told me. He just wants to gain the knowledge to defeat the Sith once for all and that is why he follows Maul.” Kanan explained.</p><p>The Phantom arrived at its location and exited hyperspace, the ominous, red planet greeting them. Kanan shivered a bit as the shuttle reached the planet's atmosphere, Dathomir was deeply shrouded in the dark side, leaving an uncomfortable sensation on his skin.</p><p>“We are approaching our destination.” Sabine informed as she flew the shuttle towards Ezra’s last known location before the tracker was deactivated, skimming over canyons and twisted forests of decay that covered what appeared to be a swamp. They soon reached their destination which was a large cave surrounded by ruins of a long lost civilization.</p><p>The forest itself bent and twisted in unneutral ways once would never see in a three, they came up to a cave that looked like it was in ruin and it was there they needed to go. It was easy enough to park the Phantom closeby. Sabine and Kanan lowered the ramp and stepped outside, observing their surroundings.  </p><p>“Hm, Ezra should be here according to the tracker,” Sabine said thoughtfully as she looked at her tracking device on her wrist. “But that can’t be, I don’t see a ship anywhere in sight.”</p><p>“Where does the signal end?” Kanan questioned worryingly. He couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this place, something in the Force was telling him to just turn around and leave this planet.</p><p>“Well, from inside that cave.” Sabine pointed to that said cave that had crumbling statues on either side.</p><p>“Then that is where we are going.” Kanan declared and walked over to the cave. He could sense Sabine right next to him, but what confused him was that he couldn’t sense Ezra. Maybe he and Maul had already left? He couldn't be sure. </p><p>“What do you see Sabine?” he asked, focusing through the Force. Kanan tried his best to see what laid ahead, but most of it was just rocks.</p><p>“Not much really, just a lot of damaged pillars and there is a green light right ahead,” she informed him and tried to move closer to get a better look. </p><p>“Green light? Ezra’s lightsaber?” Kanan questioned and quickly thought, was Ezra fighting Maul? </p><p>“No, too bright for it to be a lightsaber,” Sabine said and reached for her guns just in case and moved closer to see what that green light really was. </p><p>“Who dares enter our domain!” a raspy voice demanded as a figure walked towards them to investigate who had entered the cave.</p><p>“We apologize, we are just looking for someone,” Kanan replied. He had no idea someone was living here, maybe this was the person Maul took Ezra to get their answers. “Maybe you have seen him? A teenager with dark hair, blue eyes and dressed in orange?” </p><p>“Indeed I have, they came to trade with us.” the voice answered, finally coming out from the shadows to reveal itself. </p><p>Sabine gasped when she laid eyes on the newcomer, immediately recognizing the person being none other than Ezra.</p><p>“Ezra?” She called out, unable to make fully sense of the situation. </p><p>Sabine could clearly see that this was the boy she had come to know over the years, but there was something off about him. Something was horribly wrong. </p><p>“Sabine, you see Ezra, where?” Kanan asked and eagerly tried to feel his Padawan through the Force, but he couldn’t sense Ezra’s presence anywhere inside this cave or planet in that matter. But the tracker did lead them here, so where was his Padawan?</p><p>“Well, it’s Ezra alright, but his voice is definitely different.” Sabine said to Kanan, the fact that he was blind was something she was still getting used to. </p><p>Taking in the information that Sabine had told him, Kanan tensed and tightened his grip on his lightsaber hilt. If Ezra, or at least someone who looked like Ezra, was indeed standing before them, then something horrible must have happened.</p><p>“What are you? What have you done to Ezra?!” Kanan demanded. He trusted Sabine with his life and something really was fishy about this place. It was so clouded by the dark side that it was hard to make sense of it all.</p><p>“Why is everyone asking about the boy??” the Nightsister mumbled to herself and narrowed her green glowing eyes at them both before answering their question. “He has paid his debt, his body belongs to me now.”</p><p>“Debt? what debt?!” Sabine demanded a while holding up her weapons. </p><p>“The price of using our melding magic. The Zabrak knew of the consequences and was unsatisfied by it, fleeing,” the Nightsister told them, hoping they would leave on their own now knowing the fate of their young one. </p><p>“Maul. Where is he now? And how can we get Ezra's body back.” Kanan growled as he tightened his hold on his lightsaber, the next time he sees that Zabrak he would make sure that Maul gets a piece of his mind. This was not a part of their agreement, how could he just sell Ezra’s body like that? It was beyond unacceptable. </p><p>The Nightsister clicked her tongue with disdain before pulling her lips back into a snarl. “Just as I told this Maul person before, the boy's body is mine.”</p><p>Kanan, taking a determined step forward, ignited his blade. “I don't think so, we will be taking that back.”</p><p>“Let's say you do get it back, what would you do with a body that has no soul?” The witch voice crackled with amusement.</p><p>“No soul? what do you mean by that!” Sabine asked, confused. How could a body not have a soul? That didn’t make any sense and it shouldn't be possible.</p><p>“This body possesses no soul of it's own. Defeat me and the body dies,” the Nightsister informed them with a raspy voice as she smiled wickedly at them.</p><p>“Where is Ezra, what have you done to him?!” Kanan yelled furious at this stranger. He could feel his anger grow and it didn’t feel right. With a deep breath, he let go of his emotions as he couldn’t let them cloud his focus, but it was quite difficult to do so knowing what Maul had done to Ezra. Why did Maul even use Ezra’s body as payment? It didn’t make any sense as the Zabrak wanted the teen as his apprentice. </p><p>“We gave the boy Soul to the Zabrak as he desired. Now leave, you two have no business with us,” the Nightsister hissed at them rudely, her patience having run thin from all of the questions. </p><p>“You Gave him to Maul?!” Kanan yelled in anger and disbelief, “and what did you mean by us, there are more of you?” </p><p>The Nightsister grinned and answered, “We are many Jedi.” </p><p>Suddenly the whole cave was surrounded by green mist and from that green mist, ghosts emerged, swooping over Sabine and Kanan in wide, circular motions, watching them with hungry eyes as they await the command to possess them. </p><p>“What are they?” Sabine questioned in pure astonishment. She never believed in ghost stories before, since ghosts weren’t real and only existed in child books stories. Yet she watched them flying around the cave, those green eyes sending shivers down her spine. </p><p>“I don't know,” Kanan said, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but the sudden change in the force told him it was bad. “We can't leave Ezra's body behind.”</p><p>“You fail to grasp your situation Jedi, stay and we will have your flesh and blood as well.” the Nightsister laughed and ignited Ezra's green lightsaber, holding it high.</p><p>The ghost flew closer to them now, knowing if these guests decided to stay any longer they would meet the same fate as the boy. </p><p>Sabine dodged as one of the ghosts tried to grab her, shooting the spectre only to watch in horror as the blast whipped through the spirit without doing any actual damage. </p><p>“Kanan, my blasters won’t work on them!” she yelled in panic, if she couldn’t defend herself then they both were helpless. </p><p>Kanan, however, blocked the incoming attack from Ezra’s lightsaber, the strike was powerful and almost sent him stumbling back. Kanan blocked another attempted strike to his right, he had no desire to hurt Ezra’s body, unfortunately the ghost that now lived in it’s skin didn’t feel the same. </p><p>“We need to leave!” Kanan ordered and managed to push his opponent back with the force, before making a run for it to the entrance of the cave. </p><p>Sabine followed right behind him, the laughter from the Nightsister making them shudder in discomfort. They both ran to the Phantom and boarded the shuttle instantly, not having any desire to stay on this wretched planet any longer then they had to. </p><p>“At least we know Ezra and Maul were here.” Sabine huffed out, still catching her breath. Never had she run faster in her life than she had in that moment.</p><p>“That doesn't help us. We still don’t know where they are now.” Kanan solemnly said, saddened by their discovery and sat down into the seat. “They can be anywhere in the galaxy.” </p><p>“Hey, we will find Ezra, we always do,” Sabine said in hopes to brighten up the mood a bit. But this was bad, Ezra didn't have his own body anymore and Maul? Kanan was right, Maul could be anywhere, it would be a challenge at the very least to find that Zabrak again as they have no clue where to even begin searching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on the Nightbrother, Ezra closed his eyes as he tried to meditate, mostly to clear his mind and hopefully to pass time. He was tired of Maul and had no desire to even look at him. </p><p>“Yes, yes this will do nicely,” Maul mumbled to himself as he put down the small bag. </p><p>“Will you keep it down? I’m trying to concentrate over here.” Ezra said, his eyes still closed. Despite wanting nothing to do with the Zabrak, he couldn’t help but to feel slightly curious. “What are you doing anyways?” </p><p>Maul looked over his shoulder at Ezra with an amused expression and replied, “I’m preparing for our trip to come,”</p><p>“Trip? A Trip to where?” Ezra asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he cracked open his eyes to look at the ex-Sith, trying to get some answers. </p><p>Maul merely chucked at the question. He didn't answer, of course. He couldn't have the boy know where they were going and instead turned his attention back to his bag, throwing in protein-bars, credits and a few flasks of freshwater. Things that would be necessary for his survival.</p><p>"Fine, don't tell me then." Ezra grumbled and closed his eyes again to continue his meditation. </p><p> Maul glanced over at Ezra again, the boy was attempting to clear his mind, but was struggling with his emotions. Even from over here, Maul could feel the conflict within the teen. There was so much guilt and hatred radiating off Ezra, swirling around him in a wild and uncontrolled fashion all the while him trying to futilely suppress it instead of accepting it. </p><p>“Embrace your emotions, Ezra. They can give you clarity.” Maul instructed the teenager.</p><p>“What?” The comment snapped him out of his mediating trance as Ezra opened his eyes to look at Maul with confusion. Why was Maul telling him this? Wait, was he trying to teach him how to meditate? </p><p>“I don't need your advice,” Ezra rejected him, glaring stubbornly at the Zabrak.</p><p>“I beg to differ, you think your guilt and hatred is a flaw. But it’s not. If used correctly they can empower you and show you true clarity.” Maul explained, knowing this very well with his own experiences.</p><p>“No, I’m not falling for that. Not this time.” Ezra declared. He refused to believe in Maul's words, nothing good could ever come from negative emotions. </p><p>“This time? Oh, so you did find the Holocron to your liking,” Maul teased and then he chuckled in deep amusement. He had thought before that Ezra was not interested in the Sith Holocron or that his Jedi Master had taken it away from the boy for his own so-called well being. </p><p>“I don’t need your teachings,” Ezra repeated, more hotly/fiercely this time. He had already revealed too much by accident and knew that the desperate ex-Sith would cling onto the piece of information, fully intent on making the teenager his apprentice.</p><p>“There is nothing to fear from my teachings, I’m merely trying to help you.” Maul said with false sympathy. Studying Ezra once more, the boy was quite the open book at times. </p><p>"No, you're not. Everything you have ever done so far has hurt me! Just look at me! I'm a ghost thanks to you!" Ezra spat at Maul as he got up and stormed over to the ex-Sith. Feeling nothing but pure hatred for what Maul did to him. </p><p>"How many times do you expect me to apologise? I didn't expect you to lose your body! I do, however, admit that it was a mistake on my behalf." Maul said truthfully. He should have planned their visit to Dathomir more carefully, perhaps then they could have avoided the turn of events.</p><p>Now because of his miscalculation, he was stuck with an apprentice that was no good to him in battle or anywhere really and that itself angered him. He had let that happen because he wasn’t careful enough to think that the payment for the potion would have gone differently.  </p><p>"Mistake? Oh, that's rich coming out from you. You kriffing knew the price we needed to pay for that stupid magic potion and I bet you were hoping for this!" Ezra yelled, his body trembling with rage as he pointed his finger accusingly towards the Zabrak.</p><p>“No!” Maul denied angrily. Ezra struck a line with his words. </p><p>Maul squeezed his fists as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before slowly adding. “I did not hope for this outcome. Truly, I was hoping to bargain about the payment to have others take our places.”</p><p>“What? You were seriously thinking of letting some innocent person suffer this fate?!” Ezra asked in astonishment by the answer the Zabrak gave. No one should suffer a fate like this, unliving their life as a ghost. “Are you out of your mind?! You can’t do that to people!”</p><p>“And why not? Why care for people you don’t know? Maybe you would be more accepting to this suggestion if these people were perhaps criminals?” Maul questioned thoughtfully as he looked at Ezra straight into his eyes. </p><p>Ezra wanted to snap back, but he couldn’t. He was rendered speechless, his mind in a conflict of morals. Criminals deserved their fates for all the wrong they had done, but would it really be right? For Maul to give one of them to the Nightsisters if he knew this would have happened? The thought was a conflicting one. A small part of Ezra was trying to scream yes, it is wrong. But on the other hand, Maul did have a good point as it shouldn’t matter if they were criminals.</p><p>"I don't want your apology, nor do I want your teachings," Ezra said coldly, trying to change the subject. He needed some space to calm down, but where could he even go?</p><p>"And yet, you accepted and learned the teachings from the Sith Holocron. How are my teachings any different from those you have already learned?" Maul taunted the teen, watching him in great amusement. The fact Ezra hadn’t argued with the last suggestion regarding the criminals revealed a lot more information than the teenager had intended to let on. This meant that his apprentice didn’t disagree, and that in itself was progress.</p><p>“Just leave me alone!” Ezra cried out, having enough of Maul’s talks and floated downstairs to the lower level of the ship, hoping to be left alone for a few good long hours.</p><p>Down in the cargo bay, Ezra floated over forward until he passed the crew quarters and found himself in a large room. There was a small sofa in the far right of the room with a small round table. However, just like everything else on this ship, the room was covered in a thick layer of dust.</p><p>He sat down in the middle of the room and tried once more to meditate, these emotions were making him feel out of balance and Kanan had warned Ezra that Jedi always needed a clear head and their emotions in check. </p><p>“Let it go, let it go to the light.” Ezra told himself as he tried to let go of those negative emotions and couldn’t help but to mumble, “This is going to be a long trip,”</p><p>He stayed in meditation for a good few hours, finally got the peace and quiet to manage that and Ezra felt much better than he did earlier today morning. </p><p>But then the ship suddenly exited the hyperspace and Ezra opened his eyes in confusion, had they arrived at their destination? If so then perhaps he could finally know where he is in the galaxy and if possible, still try to contact the Ghost without Maul finding out. Feeling that this would be the best action, Ezra got/rose up and made his way to the first floor of the ship.</p><p>“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Ezra questioned himself. He really didn’t want to meet the Zabrak anytime soon, but he also wanted to know where he was, so with a heavy breath Ezra floated forward up the stairs. </p><p>Back in the lounge area, Ezra didn’t see Maul here which itself was a relief, but as he moved by the room he noticed the ex-Sith in the cockpit and watched him fly the ship over to a large gas station.</p><p>Maul landed the Nightbrother at one of the hangar bays and then got up from his seat, turning around he meet with Ezra, watching him. “Apprentice, I see you’re feeling better for a walk.” </p><p>Ezra looked at him, a walk? Was Maul seriously thinking that he would join him for a walk? “Yeah, no thanks, I rather stay here.”</p><p>“But I insist, surely you would like to stretch your legs,” Maul asked the teen, he could tell that Ezra still was annoyed with him which was quite understandable. </p><p>“You know I can’t do that anymore.” Ezra pointed out, sure he has legs but he didn’t need to touch the ground surface anymore as Ezra found himself floating instead. “Besides, this ship needs some cleaning, I can’t possibly join you.” </p><p>“How unfortunate we have to do this the hard way then.” Maul said disappointed as he had hoped Ezra would have willingly joined him on this walk. But it seems the teen would need more time to be accepting/willing towards him.</p><p>“What? There is a hard way?” Ezra questioned a bit worried as he watched Maul quietly walk over to the ramp when it lowered as his metal feet would be heard clanking against the floor. Maul ignored Ezra comment and simply continued to walk forward as he exited his own ship.</p><p>Suddenly Ezra felt something heavy rest at his neck and found himself being dragged by a transparent green chain.  His eyes followed the chain to see it bound to Maul and as the ex-sith left the ship, Ezra was forced to follow.</p><p>“Hey! What is happening?” Ezra asked, confused. He tried to slow down, but it did nothing as Maul continued to walk. This had also happened back on Dathomir when they tried to escape the Nightsisters.</p><p>Maul glanced over his shoulder to look at the teen desperately struggling to get the green collar off his neck. Although slightly amusing, the scene was pitiful at best and Maul sighed as he began to explain. “The chain is unbreakable, forged by Nightsister magic. You are bound to me, Ezra. There is no escape from your fate.”</p><p>“I’m what? No! This can’t be, I can’t be stuck with you for the rest of my life!” Ezra angrily exclaimed, his mind in complete disarray at the mere idea of having to deal with Maul for many years to come. How had he missed such an important detail? So not only did he lose his body, but now he apparently was also bound to the ex-Sith? </p><p>“But it is. Where I go, you will be forced to follow... whether you like it or not," Maul mocked the visibly distraught teen. It pleased him to cause what little harm that he could, especially after what Ezra had tried to pull off the previous night.</p><p>Ezra remained silent, too shocked at the information for a comeback and allowed himself to be dragged. How did his life become so messed up? </p><p>In the hanger, there were a lot of people walking about doing some repair jobs, while others transported crates. Some stop doing their tasks to throw confused looks at Maul, wondering who the Zabrak was talking to. After a while, a human in a filthy grey-blue jumpsuit walked towards the Zabrak. The oil stains on this clothing would suggest that he was a mechanic.</p><p>“How can I assist you?” the human asked, slightly unsettled at the fact that the alien was talking to himself. He wondered if it was wise, or even safe, to talk to someone that was clearly insane. </p><p>“Fuel my ship.” Maul ordered and handed over the credits to the man. “I believe this will be enough, I will return shortly.” </p><p>The human nodded, looking pleased with the payment. “I will have the ship fueled within minutes.”</p><p>“I expect nothing less,” Maul said to the worker before walking down the left corridor. A lot of people passed by him as he made his way towards the other end and entered the market area. </p><p>Ezra noticed people here selling their own products, most of them were selling food, others selling clothing and souvenirs. </p><p>“What are we doing here?” Ezra couldn’t help but ask. He could understand needing to refuel the ship, surprised that Maul even paid rather than just killing everyone, but not the need to go to the market.</p><p>“I told you, apprentice, I simply wished to have a walk,” Maul answered as he walked by a few stalls, his eys skimming over the items. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t believe that,” Ezra said stubbornly as he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t trust Maul.“You want something from here.”  </p><p>Maul let a burst of laughter amused by Ezra’s reaction. “You don’t need to worry about these people, I have no desire to cause a scene.” </p><p>“That remains to be seen,” Ezra grumbled before noticing that a Tooka was following them.</p><p>Maul, on the other hand, noticed people giving him odd looks. Of course, they would. He was, after all, talking to a ghost which only he could see. Not wanting to look more insane than be already did, he decided to browse at the products for sale at one of the stalls.</p><p>“Buying gems? Didn’t think you were into that.” Ezra said when he saw the Zabrak looking a table with all kinds of gems and rocks. However,  Maul Ignored him.</p><p>The Tooka from earlier stalked out from between the stalls and stopped, staring directly at Ezra. It let out a hiss as it bared its teeth at the teen.</p><p>Ignoring the angry sounds, Ezra kneeled down and smiled at the cat. "hey little guy, are you lost?"</p><p>The Tooka cat continued to hiss at Ezra as its fur rose up in a defensive manner, trying to appear larger. It stared directly into Ezra’s blue eyes, its eyes burning with distrust and hatred. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Ezra said as he slowly moved his hand to pet the cat, but that was apparently a mistake. The Tooka let a snarl before launching towards the boy. </p><p>As the Tooka jumped through Ezra, an invisible force sent the teen flying backwards and into a table full of fabrics. Everything toppled to the ground around Ezra, who groaned in pain. Maul, surprised by the commotion turned to see the cat hissing furiously at the boy.</p><p>Ezra instantly got up from the ground when he heard the cat hissing again, he didn’t think anything could hurt him in this condition, but it appeared he was wrong. The Cat took tiny steps forward before it launched itself again, but this time Ezra managed to dodge the cat by jumping to the right.</p><p>“No, let’s not do that again,” Ezra said a bit worried while keeping his eyes on the cat who turned around to look at him. </p><p>“How interesting,” Maul mumbled to himself, it was quite amusing to see Ezra being scared of a feline. But what was more intriguing was the fact the cat had pushed his apprentice back. It clearly could see him unlike the people around him. </p><p>Ezra floated over to Maul, hiding behind him. This wasn’t something he wanted to do, but he had no idea how to handle suck an aggressive cat. He couldn’t even defend himself, unable to touch physical objects more without concentrating.</p><p>“Cowering are you? Why, Ezra, I never thought you to be the kind.” Maul teased in a hushed voice so that only the teen could hear him. </p><p>“Well, there is a first thing on everything,” Ezra grumbled out, annoyed at Maul. “Can’t you push it away gently or something?”</p><p>“Hm, I could, but this is your problem, isn’t it?” Maul smirked. </p><p>“Unbelievable! of course, you won’t help me when I actually need you!” Ezra argued, why wasn’t he surprised. He should have known better that the ex-Sith wouldn’t help.</p><p>“Blueberry, what are you doing hissing out here?” a little girl asked. She seemed to be around the age of 10 and ran toward her blue coloured Tooka cat and slowly picked it up. The cat immediately calmed down by her presence and stared purring with contempt. </p><p>“Look what you have done you silly cat. I’m so sorry mister.” She apologized to the shop owner with the clothing material who was picking up the shirts that fell off the table. </p><p>“You better keep an eye on that animal, girl. You’re lucky nothing was ruined.” the man told her and she nodded before storming off with her cat at her shoulder. </p><p>“I guess that takes care of that,” Ezra said as he watched the girl run back to her parents all the while the cat still stared at him with those black eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. </p><p>Maul looked disappointed at the fact that the girl had taken care of the situation, he would have liked to see how Ezra would have handled the situation on his own. Now that the moment was ruined, perhaps it was time he returned to the ship. </p><p>Ezra didn’t notice Maul was walking back down the corridor until he felt himself being pulled right behind him again. “We’re leaving already? What about your walk?”</p><p>“It sufficed,” Maul merely said and made his way over to the hanger. Once there he walked straight for his ship only to notice the ramp had been lowered when he was quite certain he had closed it before leaving. </p><p>“What are they doing to the ship? I’m pretty sure you didn’t order maintenance.”  Ezra asked and pointed over to two men that were now exiting the Nightbrother. “Are they stealing stuff from the ship?”  </p><p>Maul narrowed his eyes with a deep scowl, “It seems we have some unexpected guests onboard.” </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?” Ezra questioned when he saw Maul walk forward to the two men who looked to be laughing about something and noticed Maul grab his lightsaber hilt. “You can call the guards you know, this gas station should have some kind of security.” </p><p>“Call for guards? It won’t make a difference.” Maul chuckled at the intruders as he now used his cane and started walking forward like an old helpless man. The two men, one Rodian and the other an Iktochi, both of them now stood outside the Nightbrother.</p><p>“Looks like we got ourselves a visitor.” the Iktochi said as he eyed the Zabrak walking towards them.</p><p>“Visitor? No no, that’s my ship, young man. I suggest you leave it alone.” Maul warned with a weak voice as he waved his cane at them, looking as harmless as he could. </p><p>“Sorry old man, you won’t be needing this ship anymore.'' The Rodian laughed and held up his blaster and shot. In that very moment, Maul ignited lightsaber, deflecting the blast. Before the Rodian could react, he sliced him in half and the body collapsed to the ground, motionless and unbreathing. The Iktochi gasped at his fallen companion and when to reach out for his own blaster, but was too slow and Maul impaled him with his blade. He, too, fell dead.</p><p>Ezra noticed the people in the hangar froze in fear after seeing the Zabrak killing of the two men and most of them scrambled away. Even the mechanics looked away like nothing even happened and continued their day but nonetheless looked wary. </p><p>“How come they aren’t shooting at us?” Ezra asked a bit confused and concerned about the situation, Maul had just killed and the people just ignored him? No guard or anything, how unbelievable.</p><p>“They won't bother, they know better than to mess with us.” Maul kicked the bodies to the side and walked up the ramp where he heard more voices and grinned wickedly.</p><p>Onboard the ship, Ezra and Maul didn’t see anyone on the lower level of the ship and made their way to the upper part. There, by the lounge area, was another human male who was looking through the cabinets in search for valuables. </p><p>“What the? You aren’t supposed to be here!” the man yelled and before he could grab his weapon Maul struck first with his lightsaber sideways at the man, killing him instantly. </p><p>“Pathetic, they can’t even be classified a warm up.” the ex-Sith said disappointed.</p><p>Ezra couldn’t help but stare at the dead body, his stomach turning at the sight of the singed wound across the man’s chest. “Did you have to kill them? There is a place called prison, we could have sent them to.” </p><p>Suddenly the door to the captain's quarters opened and Ezra saw a human man holding a pistol at hand as he shot at Maul. the ex-Sith felt the incoming danger in the Force and in the last minute, he dodged the blast and threw his red lightsaber at the man, impaling the man to death. </p><p>“What is going on back there?!” a voice yelled in the cockpit. “Max? Sol? What are you guys up to back there?!”</p><p>Ezra watched as Maul called his lightsaber back with the Force and wondered, what would happen if Maul died? Would he be free from the ex-Sith? Ezra wasn’t sure but it must be better than to be bound to him. </p><p>Maul walked forward to the cockpit and saw a yellow Twi'lek and another human. They both grabbed their weapons, ready to shoot! And the leader yelled. “Shoot him! Get that bastard off my new ship!”</p><p>“Your ship? This is MY ship!” Maul chucked evilly and dodged the incoming blasts with ease as he then reached out with both of his hands and used the Force to pull the thieves towards him. Maul, without missing a beat, ignited his crimson blades and whirled them, cutting both men into pieces. </p><p>Ezra helplessly watched Maul kill the thieves. He couldn’t help but feel some pity for them, they didn’t need to die but there was nothing he could do to spare them as they were now all dead. If he had his body, Ezra was pretty sure he would be pale as snow. </p><p>“At last we can leave, but first, let's take out the trash.” Maul muttered under his breath as he now Force lifted the bodies, blood spilling onto the metal floor. </p><p>Ezra tried to look away, but felt himself being dragged by the invisible chain as Maul had made his way outside the ship. Ezra shortly joined him not by choice and saw the ex-Sith just dump the bodies outside and people just stared in fear for a second before running off. </p><p>Back inside the Nightbrother, Maul closed the ramp and went straight for the cockpit, pleased to discover that the ship was at least fueled. The ship lifted off and left the gas station as it headed off into space before making the hyperjump. </p><p>“We should arrive shortly at our destination,” Maul informed and looked over at Ezra in curiosity. </p><p>“Yeah, sounds great,” Ezra mumbled. He looked away from the Zabrak, now feeling more disappointed that the thieves had failed to kill the ex-Sith, but then again, he might have been hoping for the impossible. After all, Maul was quite skilled. </p><p>“Is there something bothering you, my apprentice?” Maul questioned. </p><p>“No, I’m fine, just tired from the whole ordeal,” Ezra answered as he forced himself to look at Maul and noticed the Zabraks expression change to a scowl. </p><p>“This doesn't have to do with our unexpected guest’s?”  Maul asked. </p><p>“No! Look, I’m tired from the Tookan cat attacking me today.” Ezra replied a bit awkwardly as he wanted to avoid the ex-Sith much as possible. </p><p>Maul stared at Ezra for what felt like years, but in fact, were mere seconds. The ex-Sith knew that ghosts didn't require any sleep and so, the teen couldn't possibly feel tired. Ezra was only making an excuse to avoid the topic, which then got Maul thinking. Earlier, he could feel the excitement coming from the boy during the confrontation with the thieves, but now there was nothing but a void of disappointment. It was all too easy to put the pieces together and Maul scowled at his apprentice.</p><p>“You were hoping for my death, weren’t you, Ezra?” Maul questioned as he now stood straight and facing the teen.</p><p>Ezra tensed instantly when Maul said that as it was a dead give away and cursed under his breath that he couldn’t hide his emotions. Just how does Maul figure these things out so quickly?! Maybe living alone for 10 years on Malachor did make him obsessed with details? That or he really was a real creep.</p><p>“So you were, well my apprentice.” Maul grinned, he didn’t wish for the boy to hate him, but that is the way of the Sith sadly. It was only a matter of time he supposed.</p><p>“What is so amusing?” Ezra asked a bit worriedly. </p><p>“Oh, Ezra, you can't get rid of me, if I were to die then you would have shared my fate and disappeared into oblivion alongside me.” Maul explained to the teen who looked beyond shocked at the news. </p><p>“W-what? No, that can’t be! When a Jedi dies, they move on into the Force to becoming one with it.” Ezra stated in disbelief as the thought of disappearing into nothingness scared him. “But I’m not dead, I should return to my body!”</p><p>“But you are bound to my soul which means when I die, my soul will simply disappear into nothing as that is the path for every Sith before me and now you are doomed to share my fate.” Maul pointed out, sensing the dread and fear radiating from the Teen. </p><p>Ezra didn’t want to believe it, but if it was a lie then he had no desire to find out. All he could do was deny it. “No, you lie!” </p><p>“I have no reason to lie to you, Apprentice, believe what you wish,” Maul said.</p><p>Ezra floated away from Maul, his mind still racing from the information. How could this be? Was Maul even telling the truth? He might be, much to Ezra’s dismay. He only wanted his body back, was that to much to ask for? Too much to ask to be free from that maniac Zabrak?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>